The present invention relates to a fuel filling device for a ship and a fuel cap of the fuel filling device and, more particularly, to a fuel filling device including a fuel cap having a mark for indicating the locking position of the fuel cap relative to a fuel pipe seat to which the fuel cap is mounted.
A ship or boat generally includes an engine power system and a fuel supply system for supplying fuel to the engine power system for driving the ship. The fuel supply system for a ship generally includes a fuel pipe seat fixed in a body or a deck of the ship. The fuel pipe seat includes a filling port in an outer end thereof. A fuel pipe is connected to an inner end of the fuel pipe seat for conveying fuel into a fuel tank connected to the engine power system. In fuel filling operation, a fuel cap at the filling port is removed, and a fuel gun of an external fuel filling machine is inserted into the filling port of the fuel pipe seat. Fuel is filled into the fuel tank through the fuel pipe seat and the fuel pipe. After filling, the fuel gun is removed, and the fuel cap reengages with and seals the filling port of the fuel pipe seat.
However, the mechanism between the fuel cap and the fuel pipe seat of the ship generally uses inner thread/outer thread coupling under cost consideration. Although a fixing effect can be obtained by the inner thread/outer thread coupling, the operator has to rotate the fuel cap many turns until the fuel cap reaches a locking position or a loosened position, which is inconvenient to operation. Furthermore, the operator can not know whether the fuel cap is in the locking position with the naked eye, because there is no indicating device on either of the fuel cap and the fuel pipe seat, causing operational trouble.
Thus, a need exists for a novel fuel filling device that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.